Sophisticated authors of malicious code (aka malware) often sneak malicious and hidden commands into portable executable files. Such hidden commands can be hard to detect, especially if they are encrypted or compressed. Failure to detect malicious commands can allow the malicious code to intrude into or otherwise infect the software and/or computing devices executing such code.